mi némesis amado
by Reynadraki
Summary: Brianna Cobra(Blaise Cohen) es una adolescente de 16 años que es cantante profesional y va a la escuela, se reencuentra con un amigo de la infancia: Baruch Cohen, ahora Billy Joe Cobra, no se soportan, más tienen que convivir para una competencia, ¿lograran llevarse bien?, ¿será que caerán en el amor?
1. Capítulo 1: casa

**Esta es mi primer historia de ey, ese es mi fantasma!, será de un vivo Billy, y la razón de la similitud en los nombres en los protagonistas se las explicaré más tarde.**

** watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=3w0F53IDkdk (escuchen mientras leen, esa canción me inspiro)**

**Aquí verán como no se soportan pero después se irán enamorando, de allí el título, espero que les guste, comenten plis!**

**Capítulo 1: En casa**

(POV de Brianna)

Hola!, me llamo Brianna Cobra!, se que se preguntan quien soy yo, asi que antes de seguir con la historia les diré un poco sobre mi de acuerdo?, ok aquí va!.

En realidad Brianna Cobra no es mi nombre, sino Blaise Cohen, pero no me gusta, asi que me lo cambié, tal vez les recuerde a alguien, a ver si adivinan. El caso es que yo tenía una hermana llama Yuri Cohen, pero cuando éramos pequeñas una serpiente (cobra) la mordió y murió mientras tratábamos de salvarla.

Como ya no tenía hermana nos mudamos a un lugar cerca de Hollywood, creyendo que el glamour me distraería de esa pérdida, pero la verdad es que mis padres solamente se estaban engañando a si mismos, jamás la olvidaría.

Iba a la escuela, junto con mi prima Ginebra, solo que odia el nombre, asi que se lo acortó a Ginny, nos iba muy bien en la escuela, hasta que conocí a un niño llamado Baruch Cohen, coincidencia, no?.

El caso es que yo me seguía llamando Blaise Cohen, asi que congeniamos de inmediato, nos hicimos buenos amigos y de vez en cuando iba a su casa a platicar y a jugar, me la pasaba en grande, solo llegué a ver a su primo Spencer White, como unas, eh, 3 veces, la verdad es que no se llevaban mucho.

El caso es que mis padres: Aster Cohen y Laura Cohen vieron como nos llevábamos, asi que nos juntaron con la esperanza de que pudiéramos ser una familia en el futuro, algo que nos incomodaba pero luego íbamos a jugar un poco.

Pero cuando yo tenía 7 años y el igual, descubrí mi talento: cantante, mientras que Baruch era guitarrista, lamentablemente no podíamos ir juntos, asi que nos separaron y yo fui a estudiar para cantante profesional, cabe decir que a partir de ese día no volví a verlo, jamás.

En fin, mejor sigo(limpiándome una lágrima), bueno, como les decía, el caso es que mi vida fue cuesta abajo desde allí, ya no me permitían ver a nadie y solo querían que ensayara, con tan solo 8 años di mi primer concierto y me mantuvieron vigilada, el caso es que tenía un agente y todo eso, pero extrañaba a Baruch como no tenían idea.

Pero poco a poco me acostumbré a esto (o eso les hice creer, ja!) y me dejaron tener más libertad y giras cada vez menos frecuentes, iba a una escuela especial para niños super dotados, y no me gustaba, ya que solo me buscaban por el poder y la fama, algo que yo aborrecía, ya que o podía hacer nada sin que los malditos paparazis me siguieran y tomaran fotos como si su vida dependiera de ellos.

Al cabo de poco, me cambié el nombre de Blaise Cohen, por Brianna Cobra, o Bri, de cariño.

Le perdí la pista completamente a Baruch, solo me enteré de que un chico llamado Billy Joe Cobra(copión!), se había vuelto un famoso guitarrista, fui a uno de sus conciertos y aunque no pude verlo bien a detalle, si lo escuché tocar, la verdad es que era maravilloso.

Pero bueno, mejor les cuento más de mi, tengo el cabello negro azabache, ojos color miel, piel pálida y soy alta, además de delgada, pero bueno, eso no es todo, también está el hecho de que soy una excelente cantante, tengo 16 años y voy a secundaria, a segundo, siendo más específicos, ya que estamos.

A veces doy conciertos o giras en mis tiempos libres, pero como quiero ser como una estudiante normal, les rogué para que me dejaran ir a una secundaria normal, después de considerarlo, aceptaron.

Asi que empaqué mis cosas y me mudé cerca de la escuela, para ser independiente y no tener que llamar la atención, para eso, tuve que usar lentes oscuros o de plástico y usar mi verdadero nombre: Blaise Cohen, agh.

Todo fue muy bien, y de echo me gustaba ese lugar, me mudé a los 15, asi que llevo 2 años viviendo aquí, pero bueno, creo que ya les conté lo básico, ahora si, a la historia!.

_Tiempo Presente..._

-¡Buenas noches mi querido público!-grité a la gente

-¡Cobra!, ¡cobra!, !cobra!-gritaba la gente de vuelta.

-¡esta noche les deleitaré con awake and alive!-agitando el micrófono con fuerza.

-1, 2, 1, 2 ,3 go!

_i'm at war with the world_

_and they try to pull me _

_into the dark._

_i struggle to find my_

_faith, as i ´am slippin _

_from your arms._

_it´s getting harder to_

_stay awake and my_

_strengh is fading_

_fast. you breathe into me_

_at last. _

_i´m awake!_

_i´m alive!_

_now i know what i believe_

_inside, now it´s my time,_

_i´ll do what i want cause_

_this is my life._

_here!_

_right here!_

_right now!_

_i´ll stand my ground_

_and never back down!_

_i know what i believe_

_inside i´m awake and_

_i´m alive!..._

-¡bravo Cobra!-me felicitaron

-¡gracias a todos, por hoy es todo, pero no se lo pierdan la siguiente semana!.

Dicho esto salí del escenario y me quité la ropa que traía, reemplazándola con una playera rota de las mangas, lentes, y pantalones de mezclilla, además de una muñequera en mi muñeca derecha. Salí por la parte trasera y me recibió mi prima Ginny, quien me felicitó por mi concierto, el cual fue todo un éxito.

Le di las gracias y luego fuimos a comer a mi casa, en donde se puso a contarme las novedades de Hollywood, la verdad es que no le estaba prestando atención, hasta que de repente escuché algo relacionado con un accidente y el apellido Cohen.

-perdón, que dijiste Ginny?-tomándole al jugo con delicadeza.

-que tus padres murieron en un accidente de coche-mirándome con tristeza.

Cuando escuché bien la noticia no pude evitar llorar por ellos, ya que aunque no me trataron bien, fueron mis padres y yo los aprecié en el fondo, de pronto mi casa ya solo era mi único refugio, por lo que me tambalee hasta el baño y fui a vomitar un poco.

Regrese a la habitación después de un momento, Ginny me miraba con simpatía.

-se que no ha sido fácil Blaise, pero sabrás que hacer.

-gracias Ginny, ya vuelvo-saliendo de la sala.

-a donde vas?-me preguntó, extrañada.

-a cambiarme, voy al funeral-cambiando mis ropas por unas negras.

De inmediato salimos y cerré mi casa con llave, luego tomamos un avión hasta Hollywood, en donde fue el velorio, cuando los enterraron me quedé un rato a contemplar sus tumbas. Ginny se quiso quedar, pero al ver que quería estar sola se fue, no sin antes despedirse de mi y marcharse con el corazón roto al verme asi.

Cuando me iba ya para tomar el avión hasta mi casa, me topé con un joven de cabello castaño, ojos marrones, playera blanca con rojo y pantalones de mezclilla, se veía de más o menos mi edad, al parecer iba distraído, por lo que se disculpo mientras me ayudaba.

-descuida, no hay problema-recogiendo mi bolso

-segura?, me llamo Spencer White, un gusto-dándome la mano.

-ah, un gusto, soy Brianna Cobra-estrechándole la mano.

Después de las presentaciones me invitó a un café y me dijo que estaba de visita con su primo, lo cual me interesó, pero no me dijo nada, por lo que no insistí, aun y cuando me muriera de ganas de hacerlo(soy curiosa por defecto)

Al final dieron las 7:00 p.m. por lo que me despedí de el y me fui corriendo para alcanzar el vuelo, por fortuna si alcancé a llegar, pero no me fijé en un joven, igual de cabello negro, que, con lentes de sol, veía como se me caía mi collar y lo recogía mientras me iba en el avión, sin acordarme de el.

En mi casa, si, ya era mía, ya que mis padres pagaban la casa, al final ya era mía, pero el caso es que no me había sentido más sola que antes, sabía que había oído ese nombre antes, pero al no recordarlo y ver que al día siguiente era día de escuela, me quité mi ropa y me fui a bañar.

Salí y me vestí con un piyama de franela, algo corto, ya que hacía mucho calor, me acosté en mi cama y antes de que me durmiera murmuré mis dos nombres: Blaise Cohen y Brianna Cobra. Al cerrar mis ojos juré que soñé con un joven como yo, pero no recuerdo su nombre y simplemente seguí soñando con el.

continuará...

la canción se llama bailando, de enrique iglesias, les gusto?, la que cantó se llama awake and alive, de skillet, ya saben con quien soñó Brianna?, no?, lo sabrán después, besos!


	2. Chapter 2: planeación de conciertos

**nota: la mayoría de los capítulos serán desde el POV de Brianna, pero será también de los demás, será dividido en dos, por el POV tanto de Brianna como de Billy**, **que lo disfruten amigos míos!**

**otra cosa: bailando, de Enrique Iglesias, es la canción con la cual me inspiré, sino la han oído, óiganla y disfrútenla. Hay les va el siguiente capítulo.**

**Capítulo 2: programación de conciertos**

(POV de Billy)

Ya llevaba varias semanas dando esta gira, la verdad es que ser guitarrista profesional no es nada fácil, pero sin duda merece la pena, ya saben porque lo digo, no?.

Acostumbro vivir en Hollywood, pero de vez en cuando me voy a otros lugares de paseo o por las giras y los conciertos, pero ahora me decidí mudarme permanentemente cerca de mi nueva escuela, ya que, contra todo pronóstico, tengo 16 años y necesito estudiar.

Pero que le hago, a veces quisiera solamente relajarme y disfrutar de las chicas que van a verme a los conciertos, pero no se puede, les juro que a veces mi mánager es como mi segundo padre: no me deja solo ni por un segundo, es fastidioso.

Cuando hice un concierto hace una semana, recuerdo haber visto a una chica con pantalones de mezclilla y playera con las mangas rotas, la verdad es que me causó curiosidad, lamentablemente no pude hablar con ella porque en cuanto acabó el concierto, se fue inmediatamente.

Al terminar de tocar me quité mi ropa y la cambié por una playera con chaleco y corbata, además de unos tenis y pantalones de mezclilla.

Recuerdo que fui a un concierto de una joven que curiosamente se apellida como yo, es curioso, cantó una canción llamada ¨¨Awake and alive¨, debo reconocer que no está nada mal, canta tan bien como yo toco la guitarra, tiene talento.

Terminó el concierto y, al igual que en el mío, se fue deprisa, creo que podría ser interesante conocerla, quien sabe, a lo mejor me cae bien y llegamos a algo.

Saliendo de el lugar, me dirigí a la casa productora y revisé la lista de cantantes que se iban a presentar en unos días, precisamente cuando iba a ser el primer día de escuela, rayos iba a faltar 1 día, pero, bah!, eso no importa, es solo un día a fin de cuentas.

_Cantantes de el siguiente día:_

_1.- Sally Wind, 17 años_

_2.- Jack Frost, 17 años_

_3.- Elsa Frozen, 19 años_

_4.- Abigail Storm, 24 años_

_5.- Brianna Cobra, 16 años_

_6.- Aster Bunnymund, 26 años_

_7.- Alisa Brown, 31 años_

ajá!, la encontré, según esta lista su nombre es Brianna Cobra, que original, y según esta lista tiene 16 años igual que yo, es perfecto!. Pero la incógnita, o sea, el problema, estaba en acercarme a ella sin que se notara que solo quería estar con ella por solo poco tiempo.

Lo curioso es que a veces sentía que cuando la miraba el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho, es como si ya la hubiera conocido antes, pero no consigo recordar en donde o cuando, pero seguro es solo una sensación pasajera.

Me fui de allí, agradeciéndole a la señorita su tiempo, la cual, curiosamente, me ignoró, pero no le di mucha importancia.

Salí a la calle y recuerdo que mi primo llegó hace días para verme, es un joven bastante curioso, de unos 14 años, tan solo 2 años menor de edad que yo, la verdad es que no había podido verme con el por el concierto y todo eso, y encima tendré que tocar con esa joven al día siguiente, no se pero creo que no quiero hacerlo.

Cuando me dirigía a el aeropuerto para ir a ver a Spencer, ya que se fue al tener un compromiso, me encontré un collar tirado en el suelo, lo recogí y vi a la misma joven subiendo el avión, en ese mismo instante desee conocerla.

Guardé con cuidado el collar en mi bolsillo y justo en ese momento me cambié de ropa para pasar desapercibido y me dirigí en el siguiente vuelo hacia mi nuevo hogar, ya no iba a volver a Hollywood jamás, no cuando tenía tristes recuerdos de una vieja amiga que ni siquiera se si este viva o que.

Al llegar allá fui recibido por Spencer, quien me dio un abrazo y luego me ayudo con las maletas, juntos fuimos a mi casa y acomodamos las cosas para después ir a desayunar a un restaurante allí cerca.

-¿como te ha ido Baruch?-me preguntó Spencer

-bien, a ti como te ha ido?-le pregunté, con curiosidad.

-excelente, conocí a una chica llamada Blaise Cohen, que coincidencia, no?-mirándome raro.

-ni pienses en otra cosa, ni siquiera la conozco-pagando la cuenta.

Salimos del restaurante y luego me dijeron, por celular, claro, que esa noche se cancelaba mi concierto y se reprogramaba para días después, en su lugar sería el de esa tal Brianna Cobra, por lo que vi mi oportunidad para poder escucharla de nuevo y entregarle su collar de manera amable.

Por lo que me dirigí a mi casa y me despedí de Spencer, quien se fue a su casa antes de que volvieran sus padres y notaran que no esta, casi nunca pasa, pero más vale prevenir que lamentar, o eso dicen, la verdad es que no entiendo que significa esa frase.

Cuando iba por la calle tropecé con alguien más, causando que se cayera, me disculpé y la ayude a levantarse, me dio las gracias y luego recogió una pulsera que traía en su mano.

-perdón, me llamo, eh, Baruch Cohen, tu eres...-dándole la mano

-hola, soy Ginny Black-estrechándome la mano.

-sabes a que hora es el concierto de Brianna?-intentando parecer casual.

-este, creo que es en una hora, por?-mirándome curiosamente

-N-nada, solo quiero saber, adiós, me tengo que ir-pasando por su lado.

Rayos!, debo cuidar muy bien que es lo que digo, parece que cree que quiero ser más que su amigo, lo bueno es que no me reconoció, eso si fue un alivio.

Lo bueno fue que llegué al concierto y me senté en primera fila, deseaba verla con mis propios ojos y saber quien era ella realmente, ya que no creo que Brianna Cobra sea su verdadero nombre, casi creo que su apellido es Cohen como el mío.

En eso se apagaron las luces del público y se encendieron las de el escenario, salió con un vestido color verde, su cabello negro estaba peinado en una coleta y traía zapatos de tacón, saludo al público con entusiasmo, más yo solo me tapé bien el rostro y aplaudí quedamente.

-¡esta noche les deleitaré con ¨Bailando¨!-grito al público.

-¡si, Cobra!-gritaron, entusiasmados.

-danos todo lo que tengas!-le grité, ahora entusiasmado.

Creo que ella me miró por un momento, pero debió ser un efecto de las luces, ya que cuando volví a verla estaba en el frente del escenario, lista para cantar.

_yo te miro, se me corta la respiración,_

_cuando tu me miras se me sube el corazón_

_(me palpita lento el corazón)_

_y en un silencio tu mirada dice mil palabras,_

_la noche en la que te suplico que no salga el sol._

_(Bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando)_

_tu cuerpo y el mío, llenando el vacío_

_subiendo y bajando(subiendo y bajando)_

_(bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando)_

_Ese fuego por dentro me está enloqueciendo_

_Me va saturando_

_Con tu física y tu química, también tu anatomía_

_la cerveza y la tequila, tu boca con la mía_

_ya no puedo más(ya no puedo más)_

_ya no puedo más(ya no puedo más)_

_Con esta melodía, tu color, tu fantasía_

_Con tu filosofía, mi cabeza está vacía_

_y ya no puedo más(ya no puedo más)_

_ya no puedo más(ya no puedo más)_

_yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo,_

_bailar contigo, tener contigo_

_una noche loca(una noche loca)_

_ay, besar tu boca(y besar tu boca)_

_yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo_

_bailar contigo, tener contigo una noche loca_

_con tremendo loco_

_(ooooh, ooooh, ooooh, ooooh)_

_Tu me miras y me llevas a otra dimensión,_

_(estoy en otra dimensión)_

_tus latidos aceleran a mi corazón,_

_(tus latidos aceleran a mi corazón)_

_Que ironía del destino no poder tocarte,_

_abrazarte y sentir la magia de tu olor_

_(Bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando)_

_tu cuerpo y el mío llenado el vacío_

_subiendo y bajando(subiendo y bajando)_

_(bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando)_

_este fuego por dentro me esta enloqueciendo, _

_me va saturando._

_Con tu física y tu química, también tu anatomía_

_la cerveza y la tequila, tu boca con la mía_

_ya no puedo más(ya no puedo más)_

_ya no puedo más(ya no puedo más)_

_Con esta melodía, tu color, tu fantasía_

_Con tu filosofía, mi cabeza está vacía_

_y ya no puedo más(ya no puedo más)_

_ya no puedo más(ya no puedo más)_

_yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo,_

_bailar contigo, tener contigo_

_una noche loca(una noche loca)_

_ay, besar tu boca(y besar tu boca)_

_yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo_

_bailar contigo, tener contigo una noche loca_

_con tremendo loco._

Al terminar de cantar fui el primero en aplaudirle y felicitarle por su canción, la verdad es que cantaba muy bien y me gustaría poder conocerla en persona, tal vez mañana, que es escuela, pueda hacerlo.

Pero sin embargo vi mi oportunidad cuando se iba por la puerta de al lado, asi que sin esperar más me adelante y le cerré el paso.

-disculpe, señorita Cobra...-traté de hablar con ella.

-que es lo que quieres?-me cortó, enojada.

-bueno, solo le iba a dar esto-tendiéndole el collar.

-ah, gracias, que amable, me tengo que ir.

Dicho esto se puso el collar y se fue tan rápido que ni tiempo tuve de preguntarle su nombre o de hablar con ella, al parecer me conoce, interesante. Como ya no tenía nada que hacer, me fui de allí y entonces recibí una llamada de mi primo.

yo: hola broamigo, que cuentas?

Spencer: que tal broamigo!, ya te inscribiste?

yo: no, quieres ir conmigo?

Spencer: de acuerdo, voy para allá!.

...

Colgué el teléfono y luego salí a esperar a Spencer.

Llegó unos minutos después, en su bicicleta, que económico. Me trajo la mía, asi que me aseguré que no me identificaran y luego me subí en ella y salimos pedaleando mientras hablábamos del concierto, para mi sorpresa me contó que estaba allí pero se fue por una emergencia, y que ahora entendía porque iba a verla.

Yo solo lo ignoré y seguí pedaleando hasta que llegamos a la escuela, en donde dejamos las bicis y fuimos al edificio para inscribirnos.

En cuanto entramos pude ver que no éramos los únicos, ya que también estaban unos como 13 jóvenes que esperaban su turno para inscribirse, al menos no fui el único que se le olvido, me llevé un sobresalto cuando en frente de mi vi a Cobra(que raro decir mi apellido y que sea de alguien más) y a una joven con ella, será su hermana?.

Después de como unas, que, 2 horas, fue que por fin llegó nuestro turno, Brianna pasó a mi lado, rozándome el brazo, y sin querer me estremecí al mismo tiempo que sentía que se me caía algo, voltee y la vi recogiendo algo, pero en cuanto vio que la miraba se fue corriendo con su hermana.

Al llegar al mostrador pude ver la lista de los estudiantes, lo curioso es que en lugar del nombre de Brianna estaba otro, tal vez sea su nombre de incógnita.

_lista de estudiantes de 2 de secundaria:_

_1.- Shanilla hataway _

_2.- Ranjeed hataway_

_3.- lolo shinning_

_4.- Malorie Xochimilco_

_5.- Bill timer_

_6.- Ginebra Cohen_

_7.- Blaise Cohen_

_8.- Spencer Wride_

_9.- Baruch Cohen._

Entré y dejé mis cosas en la sala, luego fui a darme una ducha y me puse una toalla en las caderas, mientras buscaba mi ropa vi que había unas fotos en las cajas, las saqué y las coloqué en la pared, en la mayoría era yo de niño con una niña parecida a mi, solo que no recuerdo quien es.

Me vestí y luego me acosté en mi cama, al mismo tiempo que soñaba con una joven que decía mi nombre y que traía puesto mi collar de una guitarra.

_continuará..._

_que les pareció?, comenten plis!_

_Blaise: si, comenten, me siento sola!_

_Baruch: ni que fueras la única_

_Blaise: fuera de aquí Baruch!_


	3. Chapter 3: clases de horror

**que tal mis amigos!, le agradezco a AntoRodríguez7 por su comentario, te lo agradezco, es el primero que recibo!. :)**

**Pero bueno, mejor le continuo con la historia, como bien saben la inspiración la obtengo de ¨bailando¨ de Enrique Iglesias, pero igual de ¨awake and alive¨ de skillet, pero aun me falta mucho, espero que lo estén disfrutando!.**

**besos y disfruten!**

**Capítulo 3: Clases de horror**

(POV general)

Brianna se levantó en cuanto sonó el despertador. Lo había puesto una hora antes de lo normal para irse acostumbrando y no llegar tarde a su primer día, aunque la verdad es que estaba muy cansada y no quería hacer otra cosa que quedarse todo el día en la cama.

Pero debía levantarse, asi que se paró y se dio una ducha, amando cuando se le quitó el estrés y la tensión del día anterior, cantar cansaba un poco.

Salió de la ducha y se puso unos pantalones cortos, playera de manga larga y se amarró el cabello en una trenza, la cual se colocó a un lado de la cabeza. También se puso el collar que vio tirado en el edificio ayer, era de una guitarra y estaba muy bonito.

Bajó a desayunar y se aseguró de que tuviera todo su material listo, no quería tener que estar pidiendo cosas en media clase o estar buscando útiles extra en la bodega de la escuela, la cual seguramente tendría ratas allí.

Llamó a Ginny para preguntarle si iba a ir a la escuela, ya que el día anterior se había sentido muy mal y tuvo que ir al doctor.

Ginny: bueno?

Brianna: hola Ginny, ya estas mejor?

Ginny: me temo que no Brianna, tendrás que ir sola por hoy.

Brianna: tendré que llamarme Blaise, no me gusta!

Ginny: lo se, pero has un esfuerzo prima

Brianna: agh, de acuerdo, que te mejores, bye.

Ginny: ok, gracias, bye.

Colgó el teléfono y se fue caminando, ya que estaba casi a la vuelta de la esquina y no se le hacía de mucho sentido que fuera en coche, pero bueno, al menos hacía ejercicio aunque fuera un poquito.

Cuando llegó vio que ya estaban unos cuantos estudiantes, por lo que se aseguró de traer puestos los lentes y de que no se viera el tatuaje de una cobra en su muñeca izquierda. Satisfecha, agarró su mochila y se introdujo en el edificio, metiendo y sacando cosas en su casillero.

Se sintió algo sola ya que Ginny no estaba con ella, pero al menos podía intentar hacer amigos, no?, asi que a la hora de la primer clase, que era de Historia, agarró su cuaderno y su libro y se apresuró al aula, con la esperanza de sentarse al lado de alguien amigable.

-buenos días clase, saquen su libro en la página 12-habló la maestra

De inmediato abrió su libro en la página requerida, mientras la maestra apuntaba algunas cosas en la pizarra, ella se dedicó a observar a su alrededor, vio un asiento vacío a su derecha, por lo que supuso que el estudiante se había quedado dormido o se había enfermado. Tomó los apuntes y luego la maestra les preguntó al azar para ver si sabían.

La mayoría contestaban lo primero que les venía a la mente, pero solamente un joven de cabello castaño y unos de cabello castaño pero piel oscura habían logrado contestar.

-dígame la capital de Rusia-le pidió la maestra, de repente.

-Moscú-le respondió de inmediato.

-bien señorita Cohen, quien fue el emperador francés?

-Napoleón Bonaparte-sonriente

-¿cuando se dio la 2da guerra mundial?

-1-septiembre-1939-dejando al salón boquiabierto.

-excelente señorita Cohen-dándose la vuelta

Blaise se sintió bastante satisfecha de si misma, y se alegró haber puesto atención a su maestra en las clases particulares el año pasado y durante sus giras por el mundo. Dio el fin de la clase y llegó la hora de ir a clase de arte, en donde se sentaron 1 por cada caballete.

El maestro les pidió que dibujaran lo que quisieran, por lo que Blaise aprovechó para dibujar lo que mas le gustaba: una cobra, se había vuelto su animal preferido desde que a su hermana la mordió una y la mató con su veneno.

Se tardó como una hora, pero como duraba dos horas esa clase, se sintió tranquila, cuando se les acabó el tiempo, el maestro les pidió que dejaran la paleta y el pincel y le mostraran el dibujo a la clase entera y explicaran el motivo por el cual lo habían dibujado. Cuando le tocó el turno a Blaise, se paró, nerviosa y se aclaró la garganta para poder explicar.

-bueno, yo dibuje una cobra, es un animal que tiene gran importancia para mi, ya que hace unos 4 años mi hermana menor Yuri, fue mordida por una y no alcanzó a salvarse, por eso es tan importante para mi, ya que jamás recuperaré a mi hermana-terminando con una sonrisa falsa.

-excelente dibujo señorita Cohen, puede sentarse-le indicó el maestro.

Blaise se sentó, agradecida de que ya no tuviera que explicar más, ya que era muy doloroso para ella el tener que hablar de eso aun y cuando hubiera sido hace unos 4 años, como bien lo explico.

En ese momento empezó a sonar su teléfono, asi que se disculpó y salió al patio para poder contestarlo, para su sorpresa, se trataba de el chico del escenario.

Blaise: como consiguió mi número?-alterada

Billy: tranquila, se lo pedí a tu representante.

Blaise: que quieres?

Billy: no tendrás un collar de guitarra?

Blaise: es tuyo?, perdón, te lo daré, vas a esta escuela?, en donde estas?

Billy: si, es mío, si, pero se me hizo tarde, te busco en el almuerzo, vale?

Blaise: vale, no hagas el tonto, me oiste?

...

Blaise: hola?, ugh.

Colgó el teléfono y se lo guardó en el bolsillo, lamentablemente se había perdido 1 clase, por lo que ya era el almuerzo, algo molesta con el tal Billy por hacerle perder una clase, tomó una bandeja y se sentó en una mesa vacía, como estaba acostumbrada.

De pronto una charola se puso enfrente de ella, alzó la vista y se trataba del chico del escenario, ese, como se llamaba?, ah si: Billy.

Empezaron a comer en silencio, cosa extraña, y luego Billy se puso a su lado, para disgusto de Blaise, que no soportaba que invadieran su espacio personal.

-quítate de mi lado!-empujándolo

-ey, no seas tan brusca!-se quejó, con dolor

-bueno, ten tu collarcito, ahora lárgate-tratando de alejarlo.

-que malos modales Blaise-le dijo el-por cierto, soy Baruch

-te diré que me digas Cohen, Blaise solo mis amigos

-y yo no lo soy?-con algo de pena.

-no, vete-levantándose rápidamente-adiós Baruch

-que mala, otras ya se hubieran puesto a mi lado sabes?-con una sonrisa

-pues yo no soy de esas, inmaduro-saliendo de allí.

En cuanto se hubo alejado de la cafetería, de inmediato se sentó en el suelo y se puso a pensar en lo que había pasado, de verdad que le había coqueteado?, era de esperarse, pero bien dos podían jugar ese juego, lo pasaría muy mal, ya lo vería Baruch, ya lo vería.

Tocaron la campana y se fue a clases, asi pasó el tiempo muy rápido, hasta que llegó la clase de música, en la cual tenían que cantar y tocar algo.

Para su gran alegría Baruch parecía con temor de tocar una guitarra, cosa curiosa, pero decidió aprovecharse de eso, asi que alzó la voz y dijo para que la oyeran todos.

-¿que te pasa Baruch, miedo de una guitarrita?-sonriendo burlonamente

-no, esque no se tocarla, no como tu-devolviéndole la mirada

-a que te refieres?-con un repentino temblor en su voz

-porque no cantas?, miedo, acaso?-acercándose a ella

Pero Blaise no le iba a dar satisfacción alguna, asi que solamente le contestó que no se le antojaba y sacó una guitarra, con la cual empezó a tocar una canción triste, tratando de no prestar atención a los demás. El castaño de antes se sentó a su lado y se disculpó por lo sucedido

Blaise en ese momento lo recordó y vio que se trataba del chico en el cementerio: Spencer. Blaise le dio las gracias y le preguntó de donde lo conocía.

-es mi primo-le contestó algo abochornado.

Blaise se sorprendió mucho, pero de repente cobró sentido, asi que le dio las gracias y dejó la guitarra en su estante, tomando otra, pero eléctrica, con la cual empezó a tocar una canción del grupo Kiss: yo fui echo para amarte.

Al terminar la clase, como era la última del día, dejó la guitarra y tomó sus cosas, no queriendo encontrarse con Baruch de nuevo, pero no tuvo tanta suerte, porque apareció como de la nada cuando iba en su patineta, solo que el iba en bicicleta.

Le empezó a hablar de cosas interesantes, pero de tal manera que parecía que estaba presumiendo, algo que ella aborrecía, asi que solamente le siguió el juego y luego, de manera bastante graciosa, le puso el pie en medio, causando que se resbalara y cayera en un montón de botes de basura, para su diversión y la de la gente que iba pasando.

-¡no es gracioso Cohen!-sacudiéndose la basura

-dos pueden jugar este juego Baruch-sacándole la lengua.

-ya verás esto Cohen!-sacando su bici del bote, con furia.

-uy si que miedo tengo-haciendo gestos burlones.

Salió de allí corriendo, al ver que se levantaba y se abalanzaba sobre ella, para su gran fortuna y risa total, no logró alcanzarla y se volvió a tropezar, pero esta vez en una fuente. Se bajó de la pared en donde estaba y pasó a su lado sin mirar atrás.

Cuando estuvo segura que ya no estaba a su alcance, se puso sus audífonos y empezó a cantar bajito para que no la reconocieran.

_tonto el que no entienda,_

_cuenta una leyenda,_

_que una hembra gitana,_

_conjuró a la luna hasta_

_ el amanecer._

_Llorando pedía, al llegar_

_el día desposar un calé._

_¨Tendrás a tu hombre_

_piel morena¨desde el_

_cielo habló la luna llena_

_¨pero a cambio quiero,_

_el hijo primero que le_

_engendres a el¨..._

Pasó por una tienda en donde vendían pastelitos, asi que decidió comprar unos para ella y Ginny para cuando se sintiera mejor, la vendedora era una mujer bastante amable que le regalo un cup cake al contestar la pregunta de cuantos conejos cabían en un túnel de 2 mts de ancho.

Salió de la tienda bastante contenta y se dirigió a su casa, en donde se sentó a ver la televisión mientras se comía un pastelito.

Terminó de verla como en 2 horas y después estuvo haciendo la tarea por otras 2 horas, sin que se diera cuenta ya era la hora de la cena, asi que decidió acostarse sin cenar, pero se levantó un rato después a tomar algo de leche y unas galletas, para después acostarse a las 9 de la noche.

Sin saber que, a unas casas más allá(6 para ser exactos) Baruch pensaba en lo que había pasado y que estaba planeando la manera de gastarle una broma por lo ocurrido, acostándose media hora después que ella.

continuará...

¿que les pareció?, comenten y si quieren mándenme sugerencias, estoy abierta a leer cualquier sugerencia, saludos!


End file.
